


Can't Stay Away

by EllieSaxon



Series: At 221B [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Happy Ending, John is an amazing boyfriend, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of past drug use, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Past Drug Use, Running into Exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieSaxon/pseuds/EllieSaxon
Summary: While waiting for John to get out of work, Sherlock runs into someone from his past he had hopped to never see again.With his life going so well, what effect will the unwanted blast from the past have?(Can be read as a standalone)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!
> 
> Here we are, venturing once again into the 'At 221B' universe, with another one-shot glance in to the lives of our favorite detective and doctor. 
> 
> I actually started writing this story back around Thanksgiving (November for all you non-Americans), but then got sidetracked by work, another one shot, and then the roller-coaster that was series 4. But I finished, and just in time for John and Sherlock's anniversary on the 29th!
> 
> This is set between 'Permanent Stay' and 'Stay Forever', and while you don't have to have read the other fics in this series, you're always welcome to (I so thirsty for readers!) But all you really need to know is that John and Sherlock met one night at a club, and what started out as a one night stand, turned into an entire weekend, and then into a lifetime!
> 
> This is un-beta'd, and hasn't been Brit-picked. I've edited the best I could, but mistakes happen. Please feel free to tell me if you notice a typo or error!
> 
> Thanks and ENJOY!
> 
> Ellie/Jens xx

_[14:54]       Had to admit a patient to hospital. Running late. Should be there in another 15 – JW_

 

_[14:55]       xx – JW_

Sherlock looked down at his phone, and had to bite his lip in an attempt to keep his smile under control. No matter the context, no matter the method, John always had to leave him with a kiss. Even during arguments, John would give him a hasty kiss on the cheek and a muttered ‘we’ll sort this once I get some air.’

Perhaps it was an unconscious fear of repeating the misunderstanding that almost derailed their relationship before it began – Sherlock was not going to let that ever happen again. Or maybe it was simply because that was who John was, an unapologetic romantic. Whatever the reason, Sherlock just counted himself lucky to be the one John Watson kissed, not that he started believing in something as puerile as luck. For one year, four months, seven days, nineteen hours, and twenty-six minutes, Sherlock had been the one John Watson kissed, the one John Watson came home too, the one John Watson held and told about his day, the one to make John Watson smile and laugh. Sherlock could not think of anyone he’d rather be, and could not think of a better way to spend that one year, four months, seven days, nineteen hours, and twenty-six minutes.

 

_[14:58]       I guess I can wait for 15 minutes. But only because the barista seems to have eyes for me, and is supplying me with free refills – SH_

 

_[14:58]       Arse – JW_  

_[14:59]       So I’ve been told. – SH_

_[15:02]       xx – JW_

_[15:03]       x – SH_

Well, fifteen minutes wasn’t too long of a wait, and the café where Sherlock was currently sat was fairly quiet, plus there were the free refills. He could probably go through his inbox and solve a fair few easy cases before John got there – about eighty-three percent of the cases sent in he was able to solve at a glance – and that way, he could earn himself some of John’s praise. Funny how even after all their time together, John still seemed to be impressed by Sherlock’s deductions. And even more interesting, Sherlock had yet to grow used to John’s praise, the blush still spreading across his cheeks, and his stomach still fluttering with every ‘amazing.’

 

Sherlock was just finishing off an email to a Miss Melody Kingston, informing her that the young woman seemingly following her, was actually her biological half-sister hoping to connect, when he heard it, a voice he hadn’t heard in years. It was a voice he had hoped he would never hear again.

“Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes?”

"Theo,” Sherlock said, looking up into the face of the man who had very nearly derailed his entire life.

“I thought that was you. It’s been ages, far too long. Mind if I sit down?” Theo Fuller grinned, and not waiting for an answer, took the seat opposite Sherlock.

And dammit, if Sherlock’s stomach give a jolt and immediately tie itself into a knot. It wasn’t that he was happy to see Theo, quite the opposite. No, it was that he was immediately – and unwantedly – reminded of the unsure man he had been what felt like a lifetime ago, so desperate for Theo’s approval. He was reminded of everything he had done to gain that approval, what it had done to him, the path it had started him on, and even then, it wasn’t enough. He didn’t want to be that man anymore, and he wasn’t. He had his life together, had everything he ever wanted and more, but with his former acquaintance – Sherlock saw now that Theo never deserved the title of friend – looking at him, Sherlock felt small and used all over again.

“Actually, I do. I’m – I’m meeting someone soon. I’m meeting my partner. He should be – he should be here momentarily.” Sherlock managed to say, his voice nowhere near as steady, nor as aloof or confidant, as he had wanted. He was better than this; he was not going to let Theo get to him like this. Theo was the very last person he wanted to see him shaken, it would only have vindicated everything Theo had said about him all those years ago.

“Well I’ll just keep you company until he gets here.”

“That’s really not necessary.”

“Nonsense, I want too.” Theo smirked. Had he always been so smarmy? “So, your partner, eh? I had heard something through the Uni grapevine you still do that little prying into people’s lives trick, and were some sort of amateur detective now. Didn’t take you for type to work with a partner, though. Guess you need a buffer to keep you away from the normal people, yeah?” Theo’s laugh cut through Sherlock, just like it did all those years ago…

No. No, Sherlock was not going to let Theo do this to him, not again. He was not the twenty-two year old, strung out kid whose only ‘friend’ had told him he’s just too crazy to be around, that nothing could ever fix him. Sherlock was an adult, he was clean, he had a life, and a career. Sherlock had people who mattered to him, people who cared about him, and he had John, he had… he had love. One glance at Theo was enough to tell Sherlock that Theo had none of that.

“I am not an amateur detective, I am a consulting detective, on whose expertise Scotland Yard heavily relies.” Sherlock said, sitting up straight. “And my ‘little prying into people’s lives trick’, as you so charmingly called it, is not a trick, but me simply looking at the world around me, and using my brain to make simple and obvious connections. The fact that so many _normal_ people fail to do so, is none of my concern.”

“Oh, well excuse me.”

“And John, the man I’m meeting, he’s my partner full stop. Personally, professionally, all of it.” Sherlock knew he sounded ridiculous, bragging about having a boyfriend like he was a teenager, but Christ did it feel good. It felt good to finally show Theo that he wasn’t a freak, that he may be slightly different than most, but it didn’t matter, he wasn’t broken, he could still find someone who –

“You mean to tell me you’re dating someone?” Theo scoffed, as if in disbelief. “Shit, are you using again? I thought I heard you’d gotten clean.”

“Of course I’m clean.” Sherlock frowned, and what did that have to do with him dating someone? Why was it so unbelievable that he could be dating someone?

“It’s ok if you’re not, because I’ve been known to still have a tipple every so often myself. If you’re into it, maybe we could get together sometime and indulge. We did have some fun together back in the day, you and I.”

Sherlock felt a shiver run down his spine, the grin spread across Theo’s face was nothing short of predatory.

“Any fun you may have thought I experienced during our acquaintance, was simply a result of me being under the influence. With the amount of illicit substances with which you plied me, I would have found a nail being driven through my foot, fun.” Sherlock snapped. Oh, it felt so good to get everything off his chest. For years, Theo’s final words to him followed him around, made him question himself and doubt himself. It took three stints in rehab, two relapses, and an overdose, to finally get clean. And it took one utterly _perfect_ ex-army doctor to finally silence the doubt.

“As I am clean,” he continued, “and blissfully clearheaded, I have absolutely no desire to _get together_ with you now or in the future. Even if I felt even a sliver of any sort of attraction, and trust me, I don’t, I just told you that I have a partner – a boyfriend – with whom I am more than happy.”

“There’s no need to lie to me, Sherlock,” Theo chuckled, leaning back in his chair. “You honestly expect me to believe that you’ve managed to snag yourself a boyfriend, whilst sober, with nothing to even you out, with nothing to… mute you, make you tolerable?”

And there it was, just like that, all his confidence left him and Sherlock as that strung out twenty-two year old kid again.

“You don’t need to make up some fake boyfriend to make yourself seem normal.” Theo continued, twisting the dagger deeper into Sherlock’s chest. “I know it’s been a while, but don’t forget, I know you, Sherlock. I mean, who in their right mind could stand being in an actual, honest-to-God, relationship with you?”

“Well… me, for one.”

Sherlock felt his heart simultaneously soar and stutter to a halt, turning around to find John standing behind him.

“John,” Sherlock swallowed, nervously, “you’re here.” How much had John heard? Judging by the stony-faced stare he was aiming at Theo, probably most, if not all of it. God, what could he be thinking?

“I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met,” John said, curling a hand around Sherlock’s shoulder, his eyes still focused on Theo, “I’m John Watson, and I believe I just heard you telling my boyfriend that there was no way someone would be willing to date him. I must be mistaken since here I am… dating him.”

“Theo, Theo Fuller.” Theo said, still smiling, and extended his hand towards John. He let it drop when John made no move to reciprocate. “Listen, I meant no offense.”

“Really? Because it sounded pretty offensive to me.”

“Alright mate, listen, I’m going to give you some advice because I’ve been there. Sherlock is fun is short doses. You may think you’ve got something real going on now, but give him a month, and you’ll be pulling your hair out. You’ll be running for the hills. Trust me on that.”

“Actually, _mate,_ ” John bit, his voice briefly taking on a tone Sherlock had only heard on two occasions, before softening as he looked down at Sherlock and smiled for the first time since arriving, “Sherlock and I have been together for well over a year now, and I couldn’t stay away from him if I tried. Not that I ever would; he’s yet to let me down, and I doubt he ever could.”

Sherlock’s heart skipped yet another beat – or five – and for a moment, he forgot the world around him, focusing only on how he got so lucky as to have John Watson in his life.

“Ok, now I know no one would ever say that about Sherlock voluntarily.” Theo’s condescending snicker ripping its way through. “Come on, how much is he paying you to be his ‘boyfriend’ and sing his praises?”

John’s hand on Sherlock’s shoulder tensed, and his smile fell as he turned to face Theo once again. “I’m sorry,” he scowled, his voice dangerously low, “but did you actually just go from insulting my boyfriend, quite viciously I might add, to implying that I am some sort of prostitute?” John was absolutely seething at this point, Sherlock had never seen him this angry. He really should step in, stop John and get them both out of there, but a small part of him – maybe a not so small part – wanted to see what would happen, to see what John would do to Theo.

Apparently it was then that Theo finally realized he had ventured into dangerous territory. “No, no.” He sputtered, his eyes wide in panic, his hands up in an offering of surrender. “I just mean… well come on, surely you have to be getting _something_ out of whatever your arrangement is. He has to be giving you something.”

“Arrangement?” John snorted.

“Yeah, whatever it is you have going on with Sherlock here.” Theo was just digging himself in deeper, and Sherlock would have been lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying every minute of it.

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘relationship’, and of course I’m getting something out of it. I get to share my life with the most brilliant, most gorgeous, most wonderful, most amazing man I have ever met. I get to be with a man who fills my life with excitement and such unrivaled happiness. And well… let’s just say I have yet to be left unsatisfied in _any_ aspect of our relationship,” John smirked. “Though I’d never expect you to understand that.”

“Hey! And what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Theo said, nearly knocking over his chair as he leapt to his feet. Big mistake. Theo may have been taller John, but John was not one to be cowed by a few inches. John thrived on confrontation, he lived for it. Sherlock could almost see him digging in his heals. In all the time Sherlock had known him, John never actively looked for a fight, physical or otherwise, but he sure as hell never backed down from one.

“I simply mean, that I’m not surprised that someone like you, someone so dim, so simple, so _painfully_ ordinary, that they couldn’t see what they had with someone as extraordinary as Sherlock.” John said coolly, never once breaking eye contact. “I mean, anyone with even half a handful of usable brain cells would have held on to him and refused to let him go. The fact that Sherlock Holmes was once willing to give you the time of day… Every day you should have been thanking fate, God, gods, your lucky stars, whatever. Every day waking up next to Sherlock Holmes, every night going to bed holding Sherlock Holmes, is a gift. But like I said, you’re too stupid to see that, and your loss was my gain. I should actually be thanking you, really.” He added with a humorless chuckle.

"What the hell!? I don’t have to stand here and take this!” Theo huffed, grabbing his coat.               

“Oh by all means, please don’t let us keep you.” John laughed, waving his hand to shoo Theo away. “I’m sure you should be scampering back to work anyway. With the drugs habit to maintain, and if that shoddy suit is the best you have, you clearly can’t afford to be getting on Daddy’s bad side. He might cut you off, and we can’t have that!”

“Christ! You’re just as crazy as he is. You two are perfect for each other.” Theo yelled as he stormed out of the café.

“Thanks, I think so too.” Sherlock called after him, finally finding his voice for the first time since John arrived.

 

Still barely able to wrap his head around what he’d just witnessed – Theo, the man who almost broke him, getting his arse summarily handed to him by John, the man who proved he never needed to be fixed – Sherlock could only nod when John told him he was going to go apologize to the staff for the little scene, but he’d be right back, and dropped a quick kiss to Sherlock’s lips. How? How on earth had Sherlock earned the care and loyalty of a man as amazing as John Watson? What cosmic mix up occurred that lead to John Watson choosing him? Because it had to be a mistake, Sherlock definitely didn’t deserve John. Saint didn’t deserve John, let alone him.

 

“Are you alright, Sweetheart? Please don’t let what that bastard said get to you.” John asked, putting two steaming mugs of tea on the table, and pulling his chair around to sit next to Sherlock. Sweetheart? John only used that particular endearment when he was worried.

“I’m fine. No, really, I am. I’m just… I’m just thinking. Processing.”

A small, reassuring smile formed on John’s face, as he threaded their fingers together and gave Sherlock’s hand a squeeze. “Well he’s a piece of shit little bastard, not worthy to even a millisecond more of either of our time.”

"Yeah, I know,” Sherlock nodded, before letting out a little laugh. “Actually, I was more thinking about the fact that you actually deduced him”

“Always the tone of surprise.” John chuckled. “I spend my days, _and my nights_ , with the greatest detective to ever live, I was bound to pick up a thing or two along the way.”

Sherlock cocked an eyebrow. “Well in that case, impress me, Dr. Watson. If you really have picked up a thing or two from me, what did you see?”

“Can’t figure it out yourself? Alright, I guess I’ll tell you how I did it,” John teased. “After being with you for over a year, I can recognize a bespoke suit when I see one, and that was not a quality suit. Plus, I’ve repaired enough of my own clothes, to notice an amateur stitch-job.”

“Very good,” Sherlock smiled, “and the drugs habit?”

“I’m a doctor, I know what the damaged septum of a habitual coke user looks like. Now I’m pretty sure there were probably a billion other little things that I missed, that you saw immediately, but I never said I came anywhere near your exceptional brilliance.”

“Did you really mean it?”

“What, that you’re exceptionally brilliant?” John frowned. “You know you’re a genius.”

Sherlock shook his head, and looked down to where their hands were still linked, unable to look at John as he spoke. “No, I mean… I mean did you really mean everything you said to… to him, about me, about how you think I’m amazing and you’re lucky to be with me?”

“Absolutely. Sherlock, hey, Sherlock, look at me,” John said softly, and Sherlock felt John’s free hand cupping his cheek, tilting his head up to meet John’s deep, dark, honest blue eyes. “From the bottom of my heart, I meant every single word. You are the most brilliant, funny, wonderful, gorgeous, amazing man I have ever met. And every day I have to pinch myself just to remind myself that I’m not dreaming, and I really am lucky enough to call you mine. I’m the luckiest man alive.”

No, Sherlock was the luckiest man alive. He didn’t deserve John, he never deserved John. He could live a thousand lifetimes and never deserve John.

“John, I…” Sherlock’s eyes started to prickle and his throat felt thick. He had so much he wanted – needed – to say, but his mouth wasn’t cooperating. ‘ _I love you, I love you, I love you’,_ he thought.

“I know. I do too.” John hummed, leaning forward to capture Sherlock’s lips in a gentle kiss. It was soft, and warm, and Sherlock could feel every ounce of affection – love – they shared in the brush of lips, and the tiny sweep of John’s tongue. Just like John, it was full of honesty and compassion, and just like John, it was perfect.

“You know, John,” Sherlock said, when they finally parted, “walking up to you in the club that night, asking you to dance… that was the best decision I ever made.”

“Yeah? Well letting Bill drag me out that night, not leaving early, and agreeing to that dance… that was the best decision I ever made. Just don’t tell Bill I said that, I’ll never hear the end of it from him.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Sherlock laughed, and then they were kissing again. Nothing indiscreet of course, nothing to get them kicked out of the café – they weren’t big on PDA anyway – but just enough that their tea would require a little reheat.

“Why don’t we get these to go?” Sherlock suggested when they handed over their mugs to a certain disappointed looking barista.

“Oh, do we have somewhere we have to be?”

“Yes,” Sherlock nodded, “we need to go home. I suddenly find I am feeling very amorous, and very much need to get my fantastic boyfriend divested of his clothes, and in a horizontal position.”

“Well who am I to argue with that?” John grinned. “Home it is!”

 

With tea in hand – reheated and transferred from ceramic mugs to paper cups – and heading for the door, Sherlock slipped one hand into his jacket to run his finger along the small velvet box he had been carrying around in a hidden pocket for the past week.

_'Tonight,’_ he thought, _‘I’m asking John tonight.’_

 

* * *

 

John followed Sherlock out of the café, and as he watched the late spring – early summer breeze ruffle Sherlock’s gorgeous curls, there was a fullness in his chest, and only one thought in his head.

_'Tonight,’_ he thought, _‘I’m going to ask Sherlock tonight.’_

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read 'Stay Forever' *SPOILER ALERT* you'll know that they both said yes! As if there was any doubt. 
> 
> And later that evening, once they'd gone a few rounds of being _amorous_ , Sherlock insists they track down all of John's exes so that Sherlock may tell them all what idiots they are for letting John go. John finds it, and Sherlock, absolutely adorable.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little mini emotional ride. I sure loved writing it.
> 
> As I said in the note at the beginning, I'm a very needy person, and absolutely LOVE hearing what you think. Good, bad, corrections, general comments, I'll love them all!
> 
> Thanks!  
> Ellie/Jens xx


End file.
